


Waiting for the Sun

by stonefree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But they refuse to see/admit it, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefree/pseuds/stonefree
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog’s long trail of criminal activity is a constant reminder that danger is always looming close by. However, Roadhog could not predict that a bright light in the gloomy catastrophic atmosphere would make him feel safe. And definitely not that the light shined in the form of a foul-mouthed, boisterous Junker demolitionist.





	Waiting for the Sun

“Oi, Roadie, wanna go to the beach tomorrow?” The question echoed from the steamy bathroom a naked Junkrat exited. Maintaining personal hygiene was not something the wiry blonde particularly cared for, but the man he addressed all but forced him to clean up as soon as they settled into the grimy motel room they would have to call home for the night. “Being on the run is fuckin’ exhausting, mate.”

Roadhog glanced up from his position in the centre of the large bed, immediately regretting it when he saw Junkrat grinning devilishly at him, an aghast groan reverberating from his mask. “Put some damn clothes on, Jamison”. 

The smaller man’s high-pitched laughter engulfed the room and he wrapped one of the complimentary towels around his waist. “Don’t pretend like it’s anything you ain’t seen before, big guy.” 

Ignoring Roadhog’s glare, Junkrat dried off his hair and joined his comrade on their shared bed in the clandestine room. He snaked his arms around Roadhog’s unclothed back still damp from his earlier shower, to which the larger man grunted at. Junkrat buried his face in the crook of his neck and murmured, “We could just relax, Hoggie.”

Roadhog had become accustomed to Junkrat’s affectionate nature, but his thick brows creased together in response to the one of the many interchangeable pet names the younger man had taken to calling him. Junkrat couldn’t tell with the mask concealing the majority of his bodyguard’s face. “They’re gonna catch up to us sooner or later. I’d rather do they do it when we have more than three hours of sleep between us.”

Junkrat loosened his grip and leaned back on the bed, his fingers lightly tracing a droplet dripping down the larger Junker’s back. “I know that, you drongo,” he said with a roll of his eyes, “but would it kill ya to be a little more optimistic? Even a guy like me gets bored of the same ol’ routine after a while.”

Roadhog scoffed at Junkrat’s proposition, perplexed that the blonde could be so facetious after they pulled a major heist during the day. There wasn't a television in the city that did not have their “wanted” pictures on display, the bounty on their heads more gargantuan than anything they amassed in a single robbery. So far. Roadhog turned to his weary looking companion, who had taken to using his metal hand as a comb to detangle his damp hair. “If you’re so bored, go to sleep.”

Junkrat let out a displeased sigh, flopping back down on the bed with a huff. “You’re no fun, Roadie”. 

“Fun’s gonna get you killed one of these days, idiot.”

“That’s what I hired ya to prevent from happening!” Junkrat laughed, stretching his thin limbs and giggling at his own retort. Roadhog lay down, the bed teetering upon his shift. Junkrat rested his head on the larger man’s chest and began prattling about the shifty motel concierge who he believed was suspicious about their inconspicuous disguises. Roadhog was used to tuning out Junkrat when he rambled like this, but this time he began to ponder the essence of the beach trip Junkrat proposed and their relationship.

Though both were from the Outback, Junkrat and Roadhog had vastly different lives leading up to their inevitable, fateful meeting. The pair had practically been inseparable ever since Roadhog saved Junkrat from certain death at the hands of The Queen’s henchmen; it was rare to see one without the other. Somewhere along the way, possibly between Junkrat nearly blowing them up and stealing everything they could get their hands on, Roadhog slowly but surely started caring for Junkrat beyond a bodyguard’s appointed duties. He worried too much for his own good and even considered ending his partnership with the rambunctious Junker before his feelings escalated and caused a rift between the two. The nagging cynicism inside of Roadhog couldn’t help but make him wonder if the vivacious man reciprocated his feelings. The masked man felt they developed a common bond beyond the search and destroy missions and their 50/50 agreement, but his insecurities and fear of loneliness often overwhelmed him. It wasn’t rejection Roadhog was afraid of, but the feeling that calamity would split him apart from Junkrat. 

Roadhog’s pessimistic train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt by a tingling sensation on his neck. Junkrat, now seated on his knees, pressed kisses along his nape and traced his hands on Roadhog’s broad chest, a soft hum passing his lips. His light hair contrasted against Roadhog’s tattooed skin and he mused, “We don’t have to go to the beach, ya know. I just want to spend time with my Hoggie.”

Roadhog tilted his head, grateful for the mask concealing the slight hint of red creeping on his cheeks. Junkrat’s unwavering eyes searched Roadhog’s mask for a semblance of an answer, the feat harder than usual with his silence. The older Junker wasn’t too keen on being out in the open if there was no reward involved. Still, the idea of having a day out with Junkrat without fear of being maliciously targeted brought a smile to his face, undetected by the younger man. “Next week”.

Anticipating a typical sarcastic remark from Roadhog, Junkrat’s face lit up in happiness at the aversion. “Oi, are you serious, Hog? We can go?” 

Roadhog grunted in response, which the younger man took as an affirmation. Junkrat squealed in delight, placing a kiss on the nose of Roadhog’s mask and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I knew ya were a good bloke, Roadie!”

Junkrat hopped to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room, rummaging through them in search of a pair of boxers, giving up after a total of thirty seconds and flopping back onto the bed. He stretched his upper body, a yawn escaping him as he relaxed into the soft mattress. “Ain’t we lucky we got this huge bed to ourselves, Hoggie? I woulda died if we had to root on a tiny bed.”

“Jamie,” the bigger Junker grumbled, staring down at the sheepishly grinning blonde. He had no idea when sex became part of the fugitives’ daily routine, nor when it became normal for his employer to treat him more like a lover than an accomplice. Unfortunately for Roadhog, subtlety was neither his nor Junkrat’s strong suit. Earlier that day when the front desk told them there were three rooms available and only two had two beds, they practically jumped at the chance to secure one of the single bed suites. Or rather “sacrificed”, as Junkrat unconvincingly put it to the already apprehensive clerk.

Roadhog averted his gaze from Junkrat, who he could see reflected in the mirror, and tried to sleep for the remaining hours of the night. “Put on pants, at least. I don’t want to hear you complain about a rash when we get outta here.” 

Junkrat ignored his request for the umpteenth time, choosing to run his fingers along the side of Roadhog’s mask. Roadhog shifted at the sudden touch but made no move to figure out what the other was doing. Junkrat slipped his fingers under the inhalers, lifting it slightly to reveal the bigger Junker’s plump lips. 

“Jamie, what did I just—“

Roadhog’s words were cut short by Junkrat’s lips against his own. The sudden kiss took him by surprise but with two hands cupping his face, he eased into it. He placed a hand on the younger man’s back and swiped his tongue along his lower lip, eliciting a soft groan from Junkrat before he broke away. The two men caught their breath in silence and Junkrat snaked his arm on Roadrat’s midsection, his bare chest pressed against the bigger man. 

“Let’s stay like this.”

Roadhog, realizing his protests were futile, pulled his mask back down and pressed a hand on the pale man’s hair. As they lay back down on the bed, Roadhog considered his relationship with the tired, but content-looking man. They touched, they had an emotional connection, but Roadhog was never a man who liked to feel vulnerable in these situations. Though Junkrat was more verbally expressive, Roadhog indeed loved him as a companion, but always held back. Was it that he could not handle rejection, or did he not want to lose what he had? As he contemplated what was holding him back, Roadhog gazed down at the presumably sleeping man and used a digit to absentmindedly trace his defined cheekbone. Whatever he felt, he would deal with it another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if anything seemed off; I’m relatively new to the fandom but really enjoy the dynamic between these guys. This is my first Overwatch fic so comments are greatly appreciated and would make my absolute day!


End file.
